Memoriable Death
by AJ Arizona
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the only Potter still alive? What if he had a sister who was there with him? Neglected and unappreciated, she voices her thoughts and feelings in those last moments...


**AN:**

**Alright, so I haven't finished my Spirit Story yet, but I couldn't get this out of my head.  
It's just a little one-shot. Give it a try, it's sad and doesn't match the book or movie, but I don't really give a damn :p**

**Summary:**

_What if Harry Potter wasn't the only Potter still alive? What if he had a sister that was there with him, neglected and unappreciated. What if she decides to voice her thoughts, her feelings, everything, in those last moments?_

* * *

"Don't do this Nicki, please! You don't really want this!" Harry pleaded, his wand pointed at his twin.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I want this, dear brother!" she sneered, the breeze making her blood red hair flow, enhancing her fierce emerald eyes, so similar to his own orbs.

"You have no idea what it's like, living as the 'sister of the Chosen One'. Never being good enough, never getting any recognition, ever!" she screamed, her voice echoing over the school ground. "Who stood by you, helped you from the very moment that you got that bloody hat on your head? Me! Who tried to protect you against the Dursleys? I did! But did you even care? No! You were too busy feeling miserable for yourself! Did I ever get a thank you? Are you kidding me?" she scoffed. "My own godfather only had eyes for you, the poor boy. Ha, when I asked him to learn me how to conjure the Patronus, do you know what he told me?" she asked, whispering the last part. Her voice sounded angry and bitter, just like she felt.

Harry shook his head, not knowing what to say. He couldn't believe how stupid he was! Why hadn't he noticed all of this? Was he really that busy and selfish, that he forgot about his own sister, his blood? Tears were silently making their way down his cheeks, creating a path of water and salt. He wasn't the only one. Shocked, sad and guilty faces were staring at the siblings, not believing what they were seeing.

Except the Death Eaters and Voldemort. They were enjoying this immensely.

"He told me to not be so selfish," she whispered, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "My own godfather called me a selfish witch." Blinking the tears away, her sadness was once again overruled by her hate and anger. "Me, selfish? I bloody well deserve to be selfish! I sacrificed everything for you! Hell, I don't even have real friends, they only talk to me because I'm related to you!" she spat, her eyes blazing and her wand steadily pointed at his chest.

"I know! I know, and I'm sorry! But you have no idea what I have been through! You weren't the one who got chosen as a competitor in their fourth year! You weren't the one who fought death! Not once, not twice but many times! Yeah, you had it tough, but my life hasn't been easy either," Harry yelled, his voice hoarse from all the tears. He had his wand pointed at her, but his wasn't steady. It was shaking, showing everyone that he didn't know what to do, that he wasn't sure of himself. And could you blame him? It was his sister who was standing in front of him. His _twin_.

"No idea what you've been through?" she harshly whispered, making Harry flinch slightly. "I've been there every step of the bloody way! Who gave you the tip to use your broom during the fight with the Dragon? Who believed you when you said that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater? My own boyfriend, the only one who saw me, cared for me because I was me, died because you were there! You always ruin everything, Harry! And when you returned from that graveyard, with him in your arms, did I get comforted? No! And you know why? Because I wasn't there when it happened. I didn't see anything. I was just the sister, nobody important. I wasn't you, Harry! And I'm sick of it! And then finally, when I think that everything is over, you're gone with your _friends_," she spat the word like it was some kind of disease, "I find out that Dumbledore told you what you had to do. Find bloody Horcuxes and destroy them one by one. Do I get asked anything? No, why would you? I'm just your sister, nobody important, right? It's all about your friends, the oh so famous Golden Trio," Nicole sarcastically smiled, keeping her wand steady, pointed straight at her brother's chest. "And I've bloody well had it up to _here_ with you!"

Harry opened his mouth to tell her that he wanted to keep her safe, be he didn't get the chance to do so.

"No!" she yelled, red sparks emitting from her wand. "It's my turn to talk now. And you better listen! Use your brains Harry, for Merlin's sake! Don't you see it? Don't you understand? It has always been you, always you who got compared to our parents. 'You look just like your Father, but you have your Mothers eyes.' I hate it! Did they ever tell me that I look like Mom? That I got my sense of humor from Dad? That I'm just as smart as Mom was? Please, don't make me laugh!" Nicole chuckled without any humor. "Even Snape hated me more than he ever hated you, just because I look like her! No compliment, a curse! And who has to sacrifice everything once again? Who is the last bloody Horcrux?"

"No..." Harry whispered, horrified eyes staring into his sister's. He shook his head, like he could abandon the words that were spooking there. "You can't be…"

"That's right Harry! Me! But that's nothing new, is it? All the shitty things always happen to me, the sister of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

She began to chuckle lightly, but there was no humor in her eyes, nor in her voice. "Do you want to know the funny thing Harry?" Stepping towards her brother, she stood on her toes and rested her mouth next to his ear.

"I don't even have a scar on my forehead," she whispered, one tear making its way down her cheek, landing on Harry's shoulder. "I was just there. And now, there's a part of him, _inside of me_, and I can't get it out," she whispered through clenched teeth.

Harry made a grab for her, trying to bring her close, but she easily avoided him and walked back to her place.

"So now it's just us Harry. The Chosen One and his sister, a fight to the death, right? We both know who the better wizard is, Harry. There's no denying it. If we duel, you'll die. Everybody knows it! That's what everybody expects! Because even though I am a Gryffindor, I'm the evil sibling. And that," she said, her finger pointed upwards, "is where they're wrong. Because if I kill you," she softly said, and she shifted her gaze towards Voldemort, "who's going to kill him?" And with those words, she threw her wand at Harry, conjured a magical shield around herself with her wandless magic and the Sword of Godric Gryffindor appeared in her hands. Giving Harry one last look, she gripped the sword by the handle and plunged it deep through her stomach.

Anguished cries were the only thing that you could here. Voldemort was on his knees, his body trembling with the physical pain that he felt as the last Horcrux was destroyed. But it wasn't his cry that pierced everything. It was a brother's cry, full of pain and sadness that went right through the soul.

Harry tried to break the powerful barrier with every spell that he could think of, and when that didn't work, he dropped on his knees and slammed his fists against it, trying to break through little by little. Seeing his sister's wand, he grabbed it and turned around, looking straight at the Dark Lord. Pointing the wand, he ignored every scream pierced the sky and shouted the two words that would forever change everything. "Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort lay on the ground, his body limp and unmoving. Aurors quickly captured or killed as much Death Eaters as they could. But Harry only had eyes for his dying sister. His protector.

Finally breaking the barrier, he knelt beside her and hauled her upper body on his knees. Stroking her hair, he whispered apologies in her ear and kissed her beautiful face, ignoring the blood, sweat and tears.

"Somebody get a Healer! Get Madame Pomfrey, now!" he yelled, trying to think of any healing spells that would save her. He knew that is was too late. The Horcrux and the sword had damaged her too much.

Feeling a cold hand on his cheek, he looked down and saw his sister staring up at him with painful eyes. "At least I'll see Mom and Dad first, right?" she coughed, trying to make a joke about it, like she always used to do. Shaking his head, he continued to sob and press kisses to her hair, filling her ears with empty promises.

"I do love you though," she whispered, her breath coming shorter. "I may hate you Harry, but I've always loved you more." And with those last words, Nicole Lily Potter's eyes became unseeing, her heart stopped and her breath left her lungs, never to come back again.

People don't remember this as the day that the Boy Who Lived, or The Chosen One fulfilled his destiny, his prophecy. No, they remember this as the day that Nicole Potter made a sacrifice that saved a thousand lives in return, including that of her own brother. Nicole Lily Potter, protector of Harry James Potter and Hero of the Wizarding World…

* * *

**And this was it! Like I said, something that popped into my head and wouldn't get out. I hope you guys enjoyed and leave a review ^_^**

**AJ Arizona xx **


End file.
